


Let It Go

by valela, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [19]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: All you need to know is this merely continues where BTAS left off, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Has a Heart, F/M, Talia Al Ghul has a heart, Talia Al Ghul has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Отношения Брюса Уэйна и Талии Аль Гул, которые могли бы быть.Bruce Wayne and Talia Al GHul's relationship that could have been.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Talia al Ghul
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Let It Go




End file.
